1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-vehicle electronic device assembly to be installed in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electronic device such as an audio device, a communication device, a navigation device, or a like device is installed into a mounting space such as a 1DIN space, a 2DIN space, or a like space formed in an instrument panel of a vehicle.
In this case, the housing of an electronic device is electrically connected to a vehicle body serving as ground so as to shield electronic components contained in the housing against noise, static electricity, and the like. To establish this grounding, when the electronic device is installed into the mounting space, a fixing portion of the housing is brought in contact with a metallic portion of a vehicle body and fixed onto the vehicle body with bolts.
Thus, the conventional electronic device cannot be removed from a vehicle for independent use.